A love closer then expected
by MangaAi
Summary: When katara heals toph's eyes the first thing she sees is sokka and suki. Now toph likes aang who finds out katara and zuko are together must overcome the hardship of a broken first love. But is new love closer then they expected? zutara/ toaang/sukka
1. Introduction

**This is my first story so tell me what you think.**

**I do not own avatar: the last AirBender!! **

**Introduction**

It has been 5 years since defeat of the fire lord. Since then the gaang has stayed together traveling for their own personal reasons .

Aang- Is now 17 and has mastered almost every element except earth. He is still madly in "love" with Katara. He travels to truly master all elements and be the best avatar possible.

Katara- Now 19 and is secretly seeing Suko. She has stayed with the avatar because she wants to discover ancient water bending scrolls and master them.

Suko- Being the oldest of the group at a whopping 21 years old Suko has continued to travel with the avatar because He wants to be with Katara . He left his uncle to take the crown as king until he feels ready to step up as the new king.

Sokka- Is 20 and happily traveling with the avatar wanting to learn as many types of weapons and fighting techniques as he can possibly achieve. Once Suki was rescued she traveled with them as well. Sokka hides the fact that he and Suki are secretly meeting at night.

Suki- Also 20. Once she was rescued form the fire nation prison she traveled with the gaang hoping to learn with sokka and stay by his side forever. She is oblivious to the fact that toph likes sokka.

Toph- Being 17 toph travels to continue teaching aang about earth bending. Top still likes sokka and does not notice the fact that he is in love with suki. Every once in a blue moon when they're close to Ba Sing Se Toph goes and competes in the underground earth bending fights.


	2. The Truths

**I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

**(This is my first fan fiction tell me what you think)**

**Chapter 1**

"Toph this might not work" Katara said panic visible in her voice. "Just do it Katara. It should work and if it doesn't then nothing's gonna change." Replied Toph "Ok here goes nothing!" With that Katara took out a small portion of healing water and carefully poured it onto Tophs eyes. This had been the crazy idea Katara had come up with.

Toph could remember it clearly. That day they had all been sitting around the fire Katara playing with water when she gasped. After she expressed her thought everyone agreed. Toph knew Katara was very hesitant and she didn't blame her. Trying to cure tophs blindness could only crush everyone's hope but toph wanted to try no matter what. "Ok open your eyes" said Katara

"Not yet" Toph said jumping up and feeling her way towards sokkas cabin. The first thing toph wanted to see was sokka's wondrous face. Toph quietly opened the tent door keeping quiet trying to watch sokka for the perfect time to jump out and scare him .When she opened her eyes to see for the first time she could only keep her mouth shut and watch in disbelief. There on the floor rapped up in a tangle of sheets was sokka on top of suki expressing only the most passionate form of love. She looked dumbfounded. Suki silently moaned and sokka continued grinding their entwined hips only making the two continue harder and with more speed . Sokka let out a cry of pleasure releasing his sperm all over the sheets and in suki. Toph stumbled forward exposing herself in front the exhausted two. " Toph what are you doing?!" Toph could see now that sokka and suki were under the covers getting redressed and wiping up the sticky mess" Nothing I came to see what your doing" Toph put on her fake smile and choked back the threatening tears. "oh well me and..uh.suki…we ….were talking about…about..the next trip to ba sing se!! Yep that's what we were doing. Right Suki?" " why of course!" Toph knew the storm that raged inside her was soon show itself so she picked herself up off the ground " well have fun. Sorry to disrupt." She then quickly ran out of the tent.

Tears soon streamed down the earth benders face as she walked to her usual spot and started making her tent. Katara ran up to Toph.

"toph I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you!"

You knew!!"

Katara shook her head " I've only known for a 2 days now. I really should have told you but I didn't want to see you hurt. You know I wouldn't keep secrets from any one. Especially the group"

just then the aang walked up and looked around "What happened?"

Katara then explained the events. "So you see now I'm telling her that I wouldn't keep secrets from anyone"

Yea toph please don't be mad. Katara wouldn't keep secrets from anyone" The avatar smiled and looked softly at Katara.

Toph couldn't believe it. Katara held the biggest secret of all. And she kept it from one that loved her unconditionally unknowing of the horrid truth. Anger raged within toph She lifted her hand and slapped Katara leaving a nice red mark on her left cheek. Aang and Katara looked in shock.

"Katara" yelled Toph " You forget that you do have a secret!"

Katara gasped "Toph stop right there"

"No Aang deserves to know!"

"Know what?" Asked aang

"That katara's been sleeping with suko since we defeated the fire lord!"

Toph could see the pain in aang's eyes change over to anger

"That's horrible toph how could you lie about something like that and right in front of Katara! Right Katara!?" Aang then turned to see Katara's head hang in shame. "So she was right." It had not been a question. It has been a statement. " I'm sorry aang" Katara ran off weeping. Toph felt guilty for a moment only to come to her senses that she had done the right thing. Toph then quickly finished her tent and said "good night aang" But before the could enter the avatar grabbed her shoulder "Can I stay here for a bit?" Toph looked into his endless eyes and simply stated "yes".

** Tell me what you think! I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible (next chapter contains "m" scenes) **


End file.
